The present disclosure relates to system and methods by using flat sheets for bed covering in desired position on the mattress. Conventional bedclothes system of the top flat sheet and bottom fitted sheet for mattresses desire improvement.
Attempts in the prior art to provide fitted sheets differ from the present invention, which utilizes a non-elastic material (sheet) configured to compress the mattress in three dimensions. Prior attempts do not apply tensions in three dimensions and/or utilize elastic to try to fit and compress the sheet to the shape of the mattress
One prior attempt involves trying to accomplish accurate sheet coverage based on the physical shape of mattress without applying strong tensions in three dimensions for the compression on the mattress body. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,379 shows a structure, in which is full size copy of the top of mattress and the corners of the sheet are cut away to facilitate conforming of the arch corner to the underlying mattress. U.S. Pat. No. 2,757,389 shows a similar structure having the contour of underlying mattress with cut away corners for accurate wrapped mattress. Other examples include the sheets of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,144,602; 2,462,156; and 3,243,827.
Another attempt is to round the corners of the sheet and to insert an elastic tension member in the periphery of each corner, or all around the periphery of the sheet. This results in a bed sheet, which fits the mattresses with a slightly different height. An example of this is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,821. Conventional fitted sheets along this design are configured to include formed corner pockets and a continuous elastic member for maintaining the corner pockets on the corners of the mattress. Such conventional fitted sheets are difficult to iron, fold and stack, and are also difficult to install. Installation typically requires lifting of the mattress to install each corner, especially for larger and heavier mattresses such as king sized mattresses. In the case of repeated sheet changes, such as is performed by those the hotel industry, this can cause undue body strain and the like.
Laundering of conventional fitted sheets is also problematic. For example, repeated laundering tends to destroy the elasticity of the elastic members. Also, the pockets tend to cause the sheets to collect other laundry items and cause a ball that detrimentally affects cleaning of the sheets and other items during washing and also drying of the sheets of other items.
Accordingly, improvement is desired in the construction of fitted sheets. The present disclosure advantageously provides flat fitted sheets of improved construction that avoid many of the shortcomings of conventional fitted sheets.
The flat fitted sheets according to the disclosure are easier to install onto a mattress and avoid lifting of the mattress. In addition, sheets according to the disclosure tend to fit and remain installed on a mattress better than conventional sheets, and are easier to iron, fold, and store.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a structure having a top unfitted sheet fastened or attached to a fitted sheet. Prior art attempts to solve the problem solved by Applicant do not provide a similar structure or function. These attempts involve modification of standard bedclothes and methods of bed-making which desire improvement.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,531 discloses a method wherein bottom sheet together with top sheet are to attached to mattress by fasteners. U.S. Pat. No. 7,086,102 discloses a method of making bed where top fabric cowering is permanently attached by stitching to the bottom sheet at the foot region of the bottom sheet which have elastic bands. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,040,133; 5,042,099; and 3,832,743 disclose hook/loop attachment of a top sheet to a bottom bed sheet. U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,531, shows the use of buttons firmly attached along the foot end of mattress. The bedclothes are likewise anchored to the mattress, either all around, or at least along the foot end of the mattress. The buttons or fasteners attached to the mattress are readily visible, which is undesirable. U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,862, discloses a method of making bed where bedclothes which have been modified by affixing thereto connectors which are positioned to guide the placement of bedclothes on the mattress by using multiple connectors permanently attached which can be snaps and receivers or hook-and-loop type fasteners and will be in contact with and uncomfortable for a sleeping person. U.S. Pat. No. 8,635,724 utilizes buttons to connect the bottom and top sheet. The buttons are sewed on the head and foot ends portions of the bottom fitted sheet, and button holes are provided spaced from the foot end of top sheet a pre-selected distance; widthwise-intervals that match the location of the buttons on the bottom fitted sheet.
The present invention also advantageously provides a system having identification marks of the underlying mattress, as well as size marker and head marker on the head-end of the sheet. This is advantageous for facilitating installation of sheets. Conventional system of top flat sheet and bottom fitted sheet do not have identification marks of the underlying mattress, as well as size and head markers on the head-end of the sheet. The present disclosure also provides identification marks of the underlying mattress, as well as size marker and head marker on the head-end of the sheet.
Another advantage of the present invention over the prior art is that the present invention provides a system for making quickly coupled together top and bottom sheets and making separation as required in short time. According to the preferred embodiment buttons on the twill tape or double-sided button are be used to connect top flat standard size sheet and bottom fitted sheet thru button holes located on the foot-ends of reinforced perimeters. Top and bottom sheets can be laundered and stored separate.